Mobile Suit Gundam 00V
(V for Variations)'' is a compilation side story of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 serialized by Hobby Japan. It's presented to the reader as a mobile suit development book published 20 years after the main story/anime and features photo guides of customized mobile suit models. The series still continues as [[Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: War Chronicles|Gundam 00V': 'War Chronicles' '(Senkai)]]. Characters ;Robert Spacey :He studies the developmental history of MS. He was initially studying political history, but after experiencing the revolution brought by Celestial Being when he was 30 years old and coincidentally seeing the Avalanche Exia in action, he switched his study to MS development history. An original character for sidestory, Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. Apart from that, he was also able to see the Dynames Torpedo and Shell Flag in action. ;Deborah Galiena :A female test pilot of the UN. She is also an old acquaintance of Robert Spacey. She was engaged by the Gundam Exia in an American military base on Okinawa when she was inspecting the Shell Flag's features. She proved herself to be a great pilot as she was able to survive the battle uninjured. ;Amy Zimbalist :An ace pilot of the Earth Sphere Federation Army with an unconventional style of piloting solar furnace equipped mobile suits. He is worshiped as a hero known as the "Cowboy of Steel", but also hated as the "Devil in the World Unity". Story The 00V features different variations of the Mobile Suit from the series, and provides the stories about them in every chapter. The earlier stories of the 00V were told from Robert Spacey's perspective based on his encounters with different mobile suits during the height of Celestial Being's armed operations. The perspective of the stories later shifts to different characters, providing their side of the story behind the development and the operation of some of the mobile suits given in 00V. ;Volume 01 : Feature Mobile Suit: GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia The story talks about Robert's encounter with Avalanche Exia in South America and how it inspired him to pursue study about Mobile Suit Development. ;Volume 02 : Featured Mobile Suit: GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo The story talks about the Dynames Torpedo's operation at the foot of HRL's Orbital Elevator. ;Volume 03 : Featured Mobile Suit: SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type The story talks about Deborah's encounter with the Gundam Exia while test piloting the Union's Shell Flag at the Union Okinawa Base. The Shell Flag was defeated, but Deborah left the battlefield uninjured. ;Volume 04 : Featured Mobile Suit: MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type The story talks about Robert's first meeting with Deborah Galiena and the HRL's preparation for HRL Tenchu's 10 Years Solar Energy Generation Anniversary. ;Volume 05 : Featured Mobile Suit: GNW-001/hs-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz Robert talks about the Throne Eins' Turbulenz pack. He also hints to another Throne variant. ;Volume 06 : Featured Mobile Suit: GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust The story talks about the "Meteor Nacht" ''incident. Robert recalls Deborah's account of seeing the Kyrios Gust in action. ;Volume 07 : ''Featured Mobile Suit: GNX-509T Throne Varanus Robert tells a story about Alejandro Corner and the prototype Throne Varanus. He also recounts Deborah's participation in the eventual production of GNX-603T GN-X. ;Volume 08 : Featured Mobile Suit: SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type Story tells about Robert and Deborah's escape from Alejandro using a Colony Type Flag. Both of them decided to seek protection through media by getting in touch with Kinue Crossroad. ;Volume 09 : Featured Mobile Suit: GNX-604T Advanced GN-X Robert remembers his first meeting with the Steel Cowboy, Amy Zimbalist, a pilot who would eventually become famous for piloting the Advance GN-X. ;Volume 10 : Featured Mobile Suit: GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos The story tells about the concept mobile suit, Nadleeh Akwos, and Robert and Deborah's meeting with Fereshte in Lagrange 1 during their hiding. ;Volume 11 : Featured Mobile Suit: GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword The story is told in the perspective of the ace pilot Amy Zimbalist. He talks about his simulation battle against 00 Gundam Seven Sword Type in accordance to Wang Liu Mei's invitation. The simulation battle took place months before Celestial Being returned. ;Volume 12 : Featured Mobile Suit: MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu More details are explored about Amy Zimbalist. Robert recalls a mock battle between the Tieren Zhizhu and the Advanced GN-X. The Tieren Zhizu successfully defended the Orbital Elevator during the exercise, but Amy Zimbalist later commented that if it was a real battle, the Orbital Elevator would have been destroyed easily ;Volume 13 : Featured Mobile Suit: GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA The story tells about Amy piloting his Advanced GN-X and accidentally encountering the Cherudim SAGA at a base. Amy remembers the "ridiculous" amount of armaments the Cherudim had in its arsenal. ;Volume 14 : Featured Mobile Suit: GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type Amy sorties in Ahead Scout Type to seek any secret Celestial Being base around the space area. While on duty, Amy comments on the "advantages" of having a two-seated Mobile Suit. He eventually detects a hidden base and starts firing, but his particles are almost depleted. ;Volume 15 : Featured Mobile Suit: AEU-09/LS AEU Enact Landstriker Package Details about the AEU Enact's Landstriker Package is explored. The story section talks about the duel between Amy and Klaus Grad during one of Katharon's operations. ;Volume 16 : Featured Mobile Suit: GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon The story talks about Sherilyn Hyde's concept mobile suit, Arios Ascalon, and Robert's involvement into improving it into GN-007GNHW/M Arios Gundam GNHW/M. ;Volume 17 : Featured Mobile Suit: GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam Deborah recalls her encounter with the Jagd Arche during one of its rampage of destroying both Katharon and ESF forces. ;Volume 18 : Featured Mobile Suit: GNZ-001 GRM Gundam The mechanic section talks about the GRM Gundam. The story tells about Billy Katagiri's encounter with Robert after the defeat of the Innovators. He also points out the inspection that takes place inside the Innovator ship, Celestial Being, by the ESF, as well as them eventually finding the GNZ-001 GRM Gundam. ;Volume 19 : Featured Mobile Suit: GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X The Superbia GN-X's details are featured. One of the stories talks about the inner thoughts of the Superbia GN-X's pilot, Hiling Care. The other one talks about Deborah Galiena test piloting the Advanced GN-X together with Amy Zimbalist. ;Volume 20 : Featured Mobile Suit: GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G The story is about Tieria Erde meeting with Sumeragi Lee Noriega and deciding to not use the 3G upgrade on the Seravee Gundam during the last battle at Lagrange 2. ;Volume 21 : Featured Mobile Suit: GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed The story about the Neo-Hed was explored. Amy and Deborah flight tested the mobile suit and gave their opinions about the mobile suit to the engineer in charge. ;Volume 22 : Featured Mobile Suit: GN-000FA Full-Armor 0 Gundam The story is about Sherilyn testing the actual combat prowess of the Full Armor 0 Gundam at a Celestial Being's base after the battle with the Innovators. Mobile Units Exiaavalanc.png|link=GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia|Avalanche Exia Torpedodyn.png|link=GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo|Dynames Torpedo Groundfla.png|link=SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type|Shell Flag Aircantieran.png|link=MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type|Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type Trubulnzthron.png|link=GNW-001/hs-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz|Throne Eins Turbulenz Gustkyr.png|link=GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust|Kyrios Gust Vartrhon.png|link=GNX-509T Throne Varanus|Throne Varanus Spacefla.png|link=SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type|Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type Jinxadv.png|link=GNX-604T Advanced GN-X|Advanced GN-X Aknadle.png|link=GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos|Nadleeh Akwos 00s7sword.png|link=GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword|00 Gundam Seven Sword Type Zztierean.png|link=MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu|Tieren Zhizhu Sagacherq.png|link=GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA|Cherudim SAGA Ahedscout.png|link=GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type|Ahead Forcing Scout Type Enactklus.png|link=AEU-09/LS AEU Enact Landstriker Package|Klaus's AEU Enact Landstriker Package Ascarios.png|link=GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon|Arios Ascalon Jdarch.png|link=GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam|Jagd Arche Grmgndm.png|link=GNZ-001 GRM Gundam|GRM Gundam Supergnx.png|link=GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X|Superbia GN-X 3gseravee.png|link=GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G|Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G XNrise.png|link=GNR-010/XN XN Raiser|XN Raiser Wuthed.png|link=GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed|Neo-Hed Fa0gndam.png|link=GN-000FA Full-Armor 0 Gundam|Full Armor 0 Gundam Cborigin.png|link=CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin|Reborns Gundam Origin References External Links *Official 00V Site (Japanese) *00V on Wikipedia *Mobile Suits featured in 00V on MAHQ *mike_s_6 translations of the Japanese 00V chapter summaries Category:Anno Domini Category:Series